Siren's Song
by ThexAuthoress
Summary: Set in X-Men: Apocalypse, this story regales the tale of two half-siren, half-human sisters named Megan and Alice Villanueva. Their tale of how they escaped, how they fell in love with Nightcrawler and Quicksilver and how they became known as Chronos and Siren.
1. Chapter 1

CHP 1: Rain Has Brought Us Here

" _In mythology—specifically in Greek mythology—a siren is a monster whose initial appearance (to unsuspecting men) is a_ really _beautiful young woman with the most enchanting voice that you could ever hear. They would lure men_ (the majority of them being sailors as seen in the famous stories that chronicled the adventures of a Greek hero by the name of Odysseus) _into a trance, causing them to disregard_ all _of their previous thoughts, qualms, actions and values, thus making them insane to the point of obsession. Whilst in this trance, the men would surrender to the voices of the sirens, instantly instigating their demise. As a result, the sirens (who in reality are soulless beings who constantly need nutrition in order to stay young and beautiful for eternity) would devour the men's lifeforce while giving them fantasies so they would stay entranced until they died."_ _ **–A female Greek philosopher**_

Thunderclaps sounded in the distance as two girls stumbled across the grassy path near Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, their dresses tattered from their knees down. The two were sisters, by the colour of their hair, their skin and their eyes. The shorter of the two collapsed onto the ground behind the taller one, her hand covering her mouth as she coughed violently, her body shaking. The taller girl whirled around and ran to her sister

"Megan!"

The girl, Megan, shook her head, continuing to cough. "No— _hack_ —Alice. Leave me. Go on."

Alice was furious. "No, as _your_ older sister, it is _my_ responsibility to take care of you!"

Megan shuddered as she hacked. Looking at her younger sister in terror, Alice helped her up. She looked around desperately until her eyes alighted upon Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. "Megan, _please_. Hold on a little bit longer." She begged, trying not to cry.

Tears ran down her sister's face. _I'm scared_ , Megan whispered, using the telepathic connection between them.

 _Don't worry, little sister_ , Alice replied calmly, despite her emotional state. She and Megan were bound together by blood, and as her older sister, she was going to save her little sister if it was the last thing that she was going to do.

Fuelled by her determination, she lugged her little sister to the front doors. Heaving and panting, Alice nearly made it, but due to the heavy weight on her left side that was Megan, she collapsed onto the ground, wheezing. She didn't want to heal herself, but the blood in her veins was forcing her body to shut down and regenerate.

The door opened to let light flood out. A boy with silver hair stepped out, looking bored. Alice's eyes were heavy with the force of her body's instincts to recuperate/

Peter Maximoff hadn't really expected much to happen tonight.

Earlier, after being scolded by the dorm matron for eating more than his fair share of the Fizz Whizzes, he had decided to go out on a whim to raid 7-Eleven for an entire year's supply of junk food. As he shrugged his brown leather jacket on and stepped outside, he noticed two girls lying on the ground a couple of feet away from the door.

On instinct, he swore loudly, capturing the attention of Kurt Wagner, Jean Grey and Scott Summers, who were coming outside.

 _BAMF!_

Kurt teleported beside Peter. "What's up, Peter?" he asked, his English still slightly accented.

Kurt looked over and saw two girls sprawled out across the lawn. On principle, he teleported to them. The two girls were hurt—gashes up their legs, scratches on their faces.

Kurt knelt down, wanting to help.

The girl on the left side woke up, her eyes flying open. She looked around wildly, like an animal trapped in its cage.

"C-Calm down," Kurt said, trying to soothe the girl. The girl whipped her head around and focused on Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widened at how beautiful the girl was. She had long, unruly tresses the colour of black jet, lightly tanned skin and deep coal eyes. She looked like a doll—with her petite, dainty features and delicate limbs. He was absolutely helpless, unaware that the girl had the blood of a mythological creature rushing through her veins and that she was _terrified_ of her instincts.

"Who are you? Where's my sister?" she demanded, her voice loud and high with distress.

"His name is Kurt Wagner," Jean answered for him as she stepped towards the girl. "Your sister is okay, Megan. She's right there beside you."

Megan turned to see her sister. Her older, beautiful, strong sister. Alice was fast asleep, a grim set to her mouth. She turned around to glare furiously at the group of people.

" _Who are you?"_

The tall girl with the flaming hair stepped closer; Megan shrank back in fear, but the girl didn't touch her. Megan was startled to hear—

 _Don't be frightened; we're just like you_ , in her head.

Too anxious and jittery to respond, Megan began to cough again.

"We _really_ need to get you inside." The girl said, reaching out to touch her, but Megan recoiled from her touch, still deeming the girl somewhat untrustworthy. But, then realisation struck her—and she stared up at the girl, stunned.

 _Y-You're not…affected?_ She questioned timidly, her voice small and hesitant.

 _By your siren's blood?_ The girl's voice was quietly concerned. _No, not really. Though_ , she glanced over Megan's shoulder. Megan looked over her tattered shoulder to see a boy— _incredibly_ handsome and blue—gazing at her, his golden eyes hazy with soft lust and desire.

A blush rose to Megan's cheeks as she nodded her assent to Jean. _Go ahead_ , Megan said quietly. _I'm… putting my trust in you,_ she added.

A soft sigh escaped Professor Xavier's lips as he steepled his hands underneath his chin, tired. After dealing with rowdy twelve-year-old mutants complaining about how they were so homesick all day, he just wanted to relax and if _possible_ , get an hour's sleep with the comforting warmth of Moira keeping him company.

But, then he heard Jean's voice in his mind. _Professor, there are two injured girls—two sirens, to be specific. They're—_

Without even bothering to wait for Jean to finish her sentence, the Professor was already on his way to the infirmary where the two sirens were, already asleep.

Everything appeared to be normal, but there was a subtle change in the air that made the Professor pause. _Hmm?_ He looked at Peter and Kurt who seemed to be in a trance as they gazed at the girls who were in the beds, sleeping.

"What happened here?" The Professor asked as he rolled towards the bedside of the older girl.

"Well, we found them on the lawn. Actually, Maximoff did." Scott answered.

The Professor turned to Peter who was immediately snapped out of his trance when someone called his name.

"Uh, yeah. I found 'em." He said hesitantly, his eyes roving over the older girl once more. "What are we going to do with them?"

"Certainly not chucking them out on the streets, Professor? Because if we do, then we'll be contacted by Child Protection Services and we don't want that." Ororo Munroe piped up, shocking everyone by the audacity of the suggested situation.

"Of course not, Ororo. We would never turn away anyone."

Ororo nodded, biting her lip.

"We'll let them rest for a while, then get to know them a bit and then enrol them as students." The Professor said decidedly, nodding at the others before he went out of the room.

END OF CHAPTER ONE.


	2. Chapter 2

CHP 2: NEW FRIENDS AND NEW BEGINNINGS

Despite being the heavier of the two, Alice woke up first, gasping for her little sister. Her eyes flew open, and she sat bolt upright, gripping her shoulders. She suddenly realised that she was in a warm, comforting environment that made her rather sleepy. She released her shoulders and glanced wearily at her surroundings, mentally daring any _thing_ and any _one_ to come and challenge her.

The room was bright and sunny, with a massive bay window letting the first rays of the morning inside, dark oak walls and two rows of metal beds. She was in one of the metal beds, bundled up in thick, white, cotton layers of a duvet that seemed to grate at her skin compared to the silken sheets she had back at home. A shudder went through her as she repressed the thoughts of _that place_. Instead, she glanced around for her sister, who (thankfully) was beside her, sleeping on her stomach, tendrils of her long jet-black curls sticking to her mouth as she snored softly. Megan had the habit of talking in her sleep—she had had that habit since she was a little kid.

It was almost like home, when Megan began to talk in her sleep. Alice listened to her babbling for a while, before she assessed herself. The gashes on her legs and arms had healed up quite nicely, to the point of her skin being perfectly unblemished like a supermodel's. A soft whoosh of wind caused her to look to the doorframe to see the silver-haired boy gazing at her. She self-consciously pulled her blankets up over her lower half as she gazed surreptitiously at the silver-haired boy. He _was_ handsome, Alice had to admit, but what she had gone through in the past few months made her even _more_ distrusting of men. She knew—and _accepted_ —that she had the powers of a siren that could potentially make her a seductress, but she _still_ couldn't believe that she had to devour the lifeforce of a man to stay young. She didn't _want_ to kill _any_ one for that matter.

"Your sister talks a lot, doesn't she?"

Alice was pulled back from her reverie by this statement. "…Um, yes. I suppose she does." She said hesitantly, her voice soft and musical. Alice glanced at her younger sibling—the one that she'd sworn to protect—and smiled fondly at her. She looked so much like her—although there were differences in their heights and their frames—but the two sisters both had unruly jet-black hair, pale ivory skin and deep, deep coal eyes. The shape of their mouths were the same, as well as the subtle curving of their eyes and nose. But a person couldn't see that at first glance—not really. No, they'd had to spend a _lengthy_ amount of time together with the sisters to see the similarities and differences.

"I don't have a sister; I'm an only child."

Alice glanced up, surprised, to see the boy standing in front of her.

"H-How did you-?"

"Superspeed." The boy replied cockily, his brown eyes twinkling in the sunlight. "Jean says you're a siren."

 _Jean?_

 _She's one of the people that found us in front of the lawn, sis._ Megan's nonchalant response caught Alice off-guard.

"Yes. I am. Wait, I don't know—"

"My name?" The boy asked, smirking. "The name's Peter Maximoff, babe."

"B-Babe?" Alice's voice was beginning to climb on account of her embarrassment.

Megan's eyes flashed open, and she sat up _very_ slowly. Alice glanced at her little sister, who was _so_ angry that if looks could kill, the boy—she supposed that she should call him Peter—would be dead by now.

Peter seemed unperturbed by Megan's menacing presence as he continued to flirt with Alice.

"What's your name, babe?"

Alice looked at Megan, willing her to calm down, before she answered with her _own_ coy grin, "I'm Alice. Alice Villanueva." She glanced at her younger sibling, who just facepalmed. Alice knew she didn't like flirting, but hey, it _was_ in her nature.

"I'm outta here." Megan said, kicking off her covers and standing up. The feel of the polished wooden oak floors made her shiver at how smooth it was. She glared furiously at Peter who kept flirting with Alice, and stomped out like a child, her eyes flaming. She was so angry at the boy that her usually dark coal eyes flared goldly with anger.

She didn't even notice _him_ until she'd walked smack bang into his chest. She staggered back a little, but she was steadied by a blue, three-fingered hand. Megan looked up, startled, to see the boy from last night, gazing worriedly at her. "Are you hurt, _fraulein_?" he asked, his German accent strong.

"Hurt?" Megan questioned in perfect German, her anger fading. "Of course I'm not hurt. My asthma has improved significantly, and my wounds have healed up. So, no. I am not hurt." She added, still in Kurt's mother tongue.

"You can speak it? My mother tongue?" Kurt asked, reverting to German. Never he had thought that someone—especially someone as black-haired and black-eyed as this girl—could ever speak in his homeland's dialect. But here she was, standing in a long white dress, gazing up at him with black coal eyes, speaking in German.

Megan nodded, her hand going to his hand to take it off of her arm. She pried it off gently, not even scared of him. His appearance was frightening, sure, with his blue-black hair, pointed elf ears, blue skin, three-fingered hands and two-toed feet, but she could see that he was handsome. His features were elegant and smooth, without the hint of stubble—although, she _could_ see faint angelic marks etched into his skin—but it did not mar his features, not one bit. His eyes were the colour of liquid gold. It calmed _and_ frightened her so much that she could talk to this boy without putting him into a trance.

"You're Kurt, aren't you? Kurt Wagner." She pronounced his last name with the proper 'v'.

"Yes." Kurt said, reverting to English. "I never caught your name…"

"It's Megan." Megan said, lowering her gaze. She was ashamed of being a Villanueva because of the fact that they were sirens, and that they needed... men to satisfy their hunger.

"Megan…" Kurt said, making Megan shiver from the way he said her name.

Could this be the start of something new?

END OF CHAPTER TWO.


End file.
